Undercover Love
by Hope4love92
Summary: Being partners with a detective is easy. Being partners with a detective you hate is hard. Being partners with a detective you hate who solve cases of love is just strange, but Iruka is just going to have to deal with it. Yaoi


All characters in story belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: This story will be written as a frame story. That means there will be stories told within the main story. You will understand this better in the next chapter.

Also the main pairing of this story is KakaIru. However there will also be other pairings such as ZabuHaku, SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, and GaaLee. Please do not write any reviews about how much you hate either of these pairings.

This story was inspired by a manga called Junk Boys! Though that doesn't mean I will be ripping off the plot just the ideal.

I hope you enjoy this story and leave me nice and constructive reviews. – Hope4Love

----

Umino Iruka was nervous. The palms of his hands were sweating and his heart jumped at even the softest of sounds. He looked around the stage and watched as his senior classmates talked amongst themselves while they sat wearing their blue graduation robes and caps.

He could tell that a lot of them were nervous as well. Most of them were probably worried about trivial things, such as how they would handle college life, adjusting to living so far away from their parents, and whether or not they would trip when they were called onstage to receive their diploma. Of course, Iruka didn't concern himself with these thoughts. He had great confidence that he would be successful in college and he had no parents to worry about. No, Iruka was nervous for a completely different reason.

The brunette reached under his robe to grab a folded letter from his pocket. Iruka glanced around to make sure no one was watching before unfolding the letter and rereading it:

_Dear Iruka__,_

_ Over the past __few__ years I have been closely admiring you, though you may not have known it. While it may have only been a crush during our freshman year, over time my feelings __have __t__turn__ed__ into something more than __just__ the word love can describe. I need to tell you how I feel in person. Even if you think this is stupid, even if you__'__r__e__ not interested, even if you...like someone else. Please meet me __after the ceremony__at the big oak tree in front of the school parking lot. I need to tell you how I feel before our senior year is over._

_ -Anon_

Iruka's face flushed red as his eyes scanned the letter over and over again, unable to believe it: someone at his school was actually in love with him. Iruka had never been crushed on before; hell he really didn't even have any friends. Though it wasn't for lack of trying. Iruka considered himself to be a very kind and friendly person, but thanks to a jackass of a jock, nobody at school ever got to see that side of him.

"You're so funny Kakashi!"

Speak of the devil.

Iruka turned around to see a bunch of girls gathered around a silver-haired boy with a bored expression written across his face, and while the teenager seemed absolutely harmless, the truth was that the older male had been tormenting Iruka throughout their entire four years of high school.

"So, Kakashi..." said one of the girls as she shamelessly shoved her breasts in front of the young man's face, "Do you have a high school sweetheart that you're going to miss once you go off to college?"

Iruka could tell the jock was thinking the question over before answering. "No, but I still have a crush I've yet to confess to."

The girls surrounding Kakashi suddenly let out high pitched squeals, causing Iruka to wince.

"Really! Who?" one of the girls asked.

"Don't worry, it's neither of you." Kakashi said with a cocky smile.

Half of the girl's faces fell flat while the others simply moaned miserably. Iruka just glared angrily at the scene. He couldn't understand how Kakashi could treat those girls so badly, and yet they still stuck to him like fleas on a dog.

Suddenly Kakashi turned his head and caught Iruka's gaze. At first, Iruka wanted to quickly turn away and pretend like he wasn't paying attention to the boy's conversation. However, he chose not to. He wanted to challenge Kakashi a little and show that despite all of the things he had done to him in the past, he still wasn't afraid of him. Of course, this is what he had originally planned if it weren't for the fact that Kakashi had been the one to quickly turn his head away from his stare.

Now Iruka wasn't a fool. He knew this didn't mean that the most popular boy in school was now afraid of him. Kakashi had teased him for four years straight; he wouldn't suddenly be afraid of him now when they were only minutes away from graduating high school. No, something was wrong with the silver-haired boy and if it weren't for the fact that he was a dick, Iruka might have actually been somewhat concerned about the older teen.

---

The ceremony was over now and all of the students were huddled around their family and friends, all except Iruka, of course. The brunette looked at his classmates in envy as they laughed and cried with their families. The teen thought he had gotten over feeling sad about his parents' deaths, but when it came to events like this, Iruka couldn't help feeling alone in the world. But then the teen suddenly remembered the letter in his pocket and the feeling of loneliness quickly went away.

He wasn't alone. There was at least one person who liked...no, loved him, and he was going to find out who that person was.

---

Iruka nervously walked outside the school. He had changed out of his graduation robes and was now wearing an old shirt and some slightly torn pants. Iruka desperately wished he had some stylish clothes to meet his admirer in, but unfortunately he just didn't have the budget for such things. Hell, he could barely afford the clothes he was wearing now.

Iruka quickly checked himself in one the school's windows. He made sure that his rubber band held his ponytail tightly together and that there wasn't anything on his face. The teenager then took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before letting out a deep sigh and continuing onwards.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Iruka said, hoping that by saying this, his heart would stop racing.

As the teen walked across the school grounds, a million thoughts began racing through his mind. What if once his crush saw him up close she decided she didn't like him anymore? Or, what if the letter wasn't meant for him in the first place? No, that couldn't be true. The letter had clearly mentioned his name and he was the only Iruka in the entire school. The teen was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he had already reached the meeting place.

"Iruka, is that you?" came a voice from behind the big tree.

"Um...yes." the brunette said, staring at the oak tree. Iruka was now even more nervous than before. Why was his crush hiding from him?

"I'm so glad you decided to meet me." replied the voice. "I've been in...I really wanted to...I've wanted to talk to you privately for a long time now."

By the sound of his voice, Iruka could easily tell that whoever this person was just as nervous as he was, and it only made him more curious about who this stranger was. Especially since the voice sounded so familiar, like one of his male classmate's voices.

"So, I assume you're the person who sent me the letter. Is it true that you're in love with me?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the person answered.

"Yes."

"Oh, wow. I never been crushed on before" Iruka said while blushing,"Can you please show me your face? It doesn't bother me that you're a guy." Iruka had long since discovered that he was bi, so it made no difference to him if his crusher was a guy or girl.

"I can't show you my face!" the person shouted, slightly frightening Iruka. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." the person quickly apologize. "It's just that if you see my face, you'll end up hating me."

"What?" Iruka said giggling a little. He didn't mean to laugh, but he found it funny that his admirer could think that he would hate him. The teen considered himself to be one of the nicest people in the school. In fact, throughout his entire life he could only think of one person he truly hated, but he didn't want to think about Kakashi at the moment..

"Trust me." Iruka said as he slowly walked closer to the big oak tree, "No, matter who you are, I won't hate you."

There was silence for awhile, but then the puzzled boy finally heard rustling coming from behind the tree.

"Oh, god this is it" the brunette thought as he saw a pair of legs come from behind the huge oak, then a pair of arms, then a face and-

"No." Iruka said, his voice completely filled with despair. His eyes widened in horror as he stared at the person in front of him.

"Uh...hi, Iruka." Kakashi said with a smile. The same smile he possessed whenever he teased him in front of his classmate. The same smile he possessed when he had forced the teen to wear woman's clothing, the same smile he possessed when he had made fun of him on the day of his parents death.

"What is this, another joke!?!" Iruka yelled as his anger began to grow.

"No, Iruka! I really-" Kakashi tried to explain, but there was no use. Iruka was already past the point of listening.

"No, Kakashi. I'm tired of this." Iruka yelled so loudly that his voice echoed throughout the parking lot. "I'm tired of you and your friends making fun of me, I'm tired of the games you play, and I'm just tired of you! This is our last day of high school and you just couldn't go to college without pulling one more of your stupid pranks on me before you left, huh?"

"No, Iruka, that isn't true at all!" the silver haired jock pleaded as he tried to get closer to the emotional brunette, but he was stopped by one of Iruka's fist connecting with his jaw.

Kakashi staggered backward from a combination of the impact and the shock of actually having been hit.

Iruka was also surprised. He had never been a violent person, in fact he had never hit a person before until now. However, this sudden act of violence didn't make him feel any less angry, in fact it only served to infuriate him further knowing that the older teen had caused him to snap like that.

"Kakashi..." Iruka said darkly, "I don't know what I ever did to make you hate me so much. Maybe it's just my existence that pisses you off, but whatever it is I just want you to know..." Iruka made sure to say this part while looking Kakashi straight in the eye. "I hate you even more." Then, turning away from the jock and started walking back towards the school.

Behind him Iruka could hear Kakashi desperately calling out his name, but of course he ignored it.

--- 8 years later---

The police department was as busy as always when Iruka arrived that morning. Officers were either bringing in criminals, running out to address situations, or filling out paperwork. However, despite this hectic atmosphere, Iruka was happy to enter the department. Especially since the Chief was going to give him a 'special' assignment today, and if he did well on it, he would be promoted from doing traffic duty to actually working on criminal cases.

"Good Morning, Officer Shiranui." Iruka said to a man sitting at his desk with a senbon in his mouth.

"Oh, hi Iruka." the man greeted. "Hey, I thought I told you to call me Genma."

"I'm sorry, it just feel weird calling you by your first name when I'm still just a rookie." the brunette apologized through a laugh.

"Rookie, hmm? Shouldn't that be changing today?" Genma wondered and went back to his work.

"Yes." the younger male answered while trying to hide the excitement in his voice. He failed. "The chief said that he was going to give me a special assignment today. If I do well on it, I'll be out solving crimes with you and the rest of the officers."

"Well then, you had better go see the chief quickly so you can start running with me and the big boys. Good luck."

"Bye, Officer Shi-I mean Genma." Iruka thanked him and left.

Iruka made his way over to the chief's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." answered a voice from inside.

Iruka opened the door and was met with the sight of a very old man sitting at a desk overflowing with paperwork.

"Good morning, Chief Sarutobi." Iruka greeted.

"Good morning, Officer Umino. Please, take a seat." The old man offered while pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you." Iruka said, sitting down. Iruka liked the chief very much. Chief Sarutobi was one of the few men in his line of work who actually cared about his job. He would rather die then see any of the citizens in town get hurt. And he almost did back in the late 80's when a bullet came quite close to his heart. To Iruka, Chief Sarutobi was the perfect father figure; strong, loving, and protective.

"So then, what brings you into my office today?" the chief asked.

"Well, it's about what you said to me yesterday," Iruka said, a little disappointed. He hoped the older man hadn't forgotten about the assignment he promised to him.

The chief saw the worried look on Iruka's face and laughed.

"I was only kidding, Officer Umino." the old man chuckled good-naturally. "You're here about the assignment I discussed with you yesterday, right?"

"Yes, sir." Iruka said, relieved that the chief hadn't forgotten.

"Now, before you agree to take this mission, I do believe I need to explain some things to you." the old man began. "I'm going to be partnering you up with a detective who solves...let's say rather unique cases. He is a very famous detective, though his listings are unknown. The only way you can get in contact with him is if you have the money and power to find him."

"You're letting me work with a private detective?" Iruka said in awe. He couldn't believe this. This sounded like such an important assignment and the chief was giving it to him, a rookie.

"If you agree to this assignment, you need to know that there's no way you can get out of it until the job is done."

"Of course I agree-."

"No, Iruka." the chief interrupted. "Think long and hard about this one. I could be sending you out to do anything with anyone."

Iruka found his superior's constant warning a bit strange. Yes, he understood that a lot of police assignments were dangerous. The job didn't come with a gun for no reason. However, the chief made it seem like Iruka wouldn't want the assignment anymore once it was given to him.

"Chief..." Iruka said in a serious voice, "There's nothing I want more in life than to be a detective, and if this assignment can make that happen, then I'll gladly take it, no matter what the consequences."

The old man stared at Iruka until he finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I warned you." said the older officer as he began writing something on a piece of paper. "I'm going to give you the detective's home address. There the detective should fill you in on the cases you will be solving. Make sure not to give anyone this address. If people find out where he lives it could cause both him and the department some major problems."

"Oh, thank you." Iruka said while grabbing the piece of paper hastily.

"I promise I'll do my best." and with that the rookie quickly left the office.

"Good luck, Iruka." said the chief. "You'll need it."

---

"Oh my god. Is this the right house?" Iruka asked in awe as he stared at the huge mansion in front of him. The building was about two sizes bigger than the apartment that he lived in. He could only imagine how big the house was on the inside.

The officer checked the address on the house as well as the one on the paper he was holding; when he saw that both of the addresses matched, he rang the doorbell.

A minute passed and no one came to answer the door. Iruka didn't even hear movement coming from inside the house, making him wonder if anyone was inside the home at all. Iruka tried again, but, this time, he knocked on the door, only to find his fist pushing the door wide open.

"It was unlocked this whole time?"

Iruka tried to see inside but all he could see was darkness. A part of him wanted to go inside, but the police part of him knew that would classify as trespassing.

"Hello." Iruka called out into the abyss. For a moment, there was only silence, until he heard what could only be describes as a distant moan.

"That could be someone trying to call for help." The officer lied to himself, "I should investigate it."

Iruka entered the mansion and was surprised at what he saw. The building was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. Marbled floors, sparkling chandlers, and a spiral staircase that lead to the second floor. The place was gorgeous, though Iruka was immediately caught off by the small amount of trash that covered the hallway.

Clothes, food wrappers, and several adult novels were scattered across the floor.

"Maybe there was a crime committed here." Iruka thought, "By the looks of it, it seem as though someone attempted to rob the house."

Once again Iruka heard a sound coming from inside the house, but, this time, it sounded like groaning coming from upstairs.

"Hello!" Iruka called up the staircase, but no one answered. The officer took his gun from out of its holster and slowly made his way up stairs.

The higher Iruka walked the more junk he saw. When he finally made it to the second floor, he saw that the floor was so full of trash that it was almost hard to walk without stepping on anything.

Iruka noticed that the place he was in now seemed to have a lot of rooms, but he decided to check the room at the far right in the hallway, since he could see that the door was already open.

Iruka grabbed a hold of his gun and peeked inside. The officer turned his nose at what he saw. The room was absolutely filthy. Food, trash, clothes, and unmentionables filled the place, not to mention the scent coming from the area was highly unappealing to the nose. Iruka couldn't even tell if the room was meant for dining, guests, or sleeping; however, he did notice that there was a pile of junk on top of a bed in the corner of the room, which appeared to be...moving!

"Is there somebody under there?" asked Iruka as he held the gun to the pile of junk, adrenaline pumping in his blood as he got closer to the bed.

He could see something silver sticking out from under the covers. While holding his gun in one hand, Iruka slowly pulled down the blanket. The officer was relieved to see that it was only a sleeping male, probably the owner of the house, and the detective he was suppose to be partnering with.

Though, Iruka had this horribly feeling that he had met this person before. The hair was way too familiar and so was his face. He would have most likely figured out where he had seen this person before, if it weren't for the fact that the man had woken up.

"Iruka." The man groaned as his sleepy dark eyes stared into Iruka's.

"How do you know my-" The officer wasn't even able to finish his sentence, as the man in bed quickly pulled him down with him, causing him to drop his gun in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Iruka said as he tried to struggling out of the man's grip. The officer turned his face toward the man in question and blushed once he saw how close the silver haired man's lips were to his.

"You don't remember me, Iruka." The man whispered into the officer ears while giving him a cocky smile, a smile that Iruka found all too familiar.

Both the brunette's eyes and mouth widened in shock as he quickly jumped out of the bed.

"Kakashi Hatake!" Iruka screamed as flashback of his years in high school immediately began flooding back into his head.

"The one and only." Kakashi said as he got out the bed.

"I don't...how can you...Ah! Put some clothes on." Iruka said while turning his now crimson face away from his ex-bully. Kakashi was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and Iruka found it to be a bit unnerving.

"What's wrong, Iru-ru." Kakashi said while closing in on the younger male. "You saw a lot more of me when we were in gym at high school."

"Ugh, don't call me that." Iruka said angrily as he turned around, only to once again face Kakashi's state of undress. "For the love of god, at least put on some pants."

---

A few minutes had passed and Iruka and Kakashi were now in the house's dining room, which was slightly cleaner than the rest of the house, if you didn't mind moving the dirty clothes that was on the sofa if you wanted to sit down, that is.

Iruka glared angrily at Kakashi, who was now wearing pants and was sitting across from him on the same sofa. He couldn't believe his luck. After high school, Iruka had never hoped to see this asshole ever again, but apparently fate had decided otherwise.

"Please, tell me that you're the private detective's brother or something." Iruka said, hoping that Kakashi wasn't who he thought he was.

"Oh, so I take it that the police department sent you over." Kakashi said, "Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm the only detective living in this house."

"I see...well, bye." Iruka said as he got off the sofa and made his way over to the door.

"Wait, Iruka where are you going?" Kakashi said as he quickly followed the officer.

"I'm leaving." Iruka said as if it was common knowledge. "I can't stand the sight of you, and there is no way in hell that I'll be able to work with you."

"You can't still be upset with me for those things I did to you in high school?" asked the silver haired man.

Iruka answered him with a blank stare.

"Wasn't it always your dream to be a detective?" Kakashi desperately tired to reason. "You're not going to give it up, just because of me, are you?"

"What do you know about my dreams?" Iruka said while glaring at the older man. How dare the same guy who made fun of his dreams years ago talk as if he understood them now?

"You're right; I probably wouldn't know about them." The private detective said in defeat "But I know that they're too important to you for you to give them up over a silly thing like this."

While Iruka hated the man in front him, he knew what Kakashi said was true. He had work so hard to become a high ranking officer, and now that he was so close to reaching his goal… Would he really give it away so easily?

"What if I make a deal with you?"

"I'm listening." Iruka said slightly interested in hearing what Kakashi had to say.

"What if you only do four cases with me? I get a lot cases sent to me, so you probably won't be my partner for more than a few weeks." Kakashi explain, "And after you help me solve the four, I'll write such a good report on you that any police department in the country would promote you."

Iruka sighed and then turn around to meet Kakashi eye to eye.

"Only 4 cases?"

"Yup."

"And you'll write me a report?"

"Yup."

Iruka thought the offer over before answering.

"Fine, I'll work for you." said the officer, "Besides, the chief most likely won't let me quit, after the conversation we had in his office earlier."

Before he even knew what was happening, Iruka found himself embraced by a shirtless Kakashi.

"Oh, thank you, Iruka. You won't regret this." The silver haired detective said while spinning the brunette around in his arms.

"Ugh...get off me!" Iruka said while shoving Kakashi off him. Kakashi didn't appear at all hurt by Iruka's harsh reaction; in fact the silver haired man was smiling.

"This doesn't make us friends." Iruka said sternly. "Every conversation we have must be strictly business; and if we meet up with each other, it must be for business as well. Do you understand?"

"I understand clearly." Kakashi replied with a cocky grin on his face, which caused Iruka to roll his eyes.

"Uh, I don't even know why you tried so hard to convince me to work with you in the first place." Iruka said before leaving out the door.

Kakashi smiled as he watched the angry brunette leave.

"It's because I need you, Iru-ru." Kakashi said while smiling to himself.

---

Please Review.


End file.
